Ben Kenobi
Ben Kenobi was a legendary Human male Jedi Master who played a significant role in the fate of the Galaxy during the early days of the Galactic Empire. Kenobi re-emerged in 0 BBY, shortly before the Battle of Yavin. After Leia Organa, Vader's daughter and Luke Skywalker's twin sister, was captured by the Empire, she contacted him desperately. Kenobi gave Luke his father's lightsaber and traveled with him to Alderaan in Han Solo's Millennium Falcon, only to realize that the Death Star was in the system. Kenobi entered the Death Star with Luke, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2, in order to rescue Organa, but Darth Vader sensed his presence. In a duel with his former apprentice, Kenobi gave up his life to allow Luke to escape, vanishing into the Force the moment Vader struck him down with his weapon. Three years later, his spirit returned to Luke to lead him to Dagobah in order to learn from Master Yoda. He even carried out his role as a mentor to the younger Jedi beyond his natural life through use of the Force, remaining a significant influence on Luke Skywalker's foundation of the New Jedi Order. Biography Early life Ben Kenobi was born on the planet Alderaan in the year 60 BBY. The bastard son of a military man and the homemaker Gredda, Kenobi's father died while in service when he was only an infant and never knew him. Not long after, Kenobi's mother married a local farmer, Lef Lars, and soon had a son together, Owen. Kenobi and his younger brother were close as they grew up, often getting into misadventures together. Years later, the family moved to Lars' homeworld Tatooine, where they maintained his family's homestead. Becoming a Jedi Mounting a resistance After the council meeting, Kenobi went to the Hidden Fortress, far beneath the Palace of Lite, where he wanted an update of any Imperial ships leaving for Alderaan. It was then that he was reunited with his friend, Kane Skywalker who asked Kenobi to take his sons, Anakin and Deak, as his apprentices and finish their Jedi training. Kenobi was honored, but hesitant to take on the two as his students, as he thought Kane could finish their training himself. However, Kane felt that he was getting too old and then revealed that he was dying. Rallying rebel activities The tale of Kenobi and the Merson Pirates According to a story told by Leia Organa in 0 ABY (which she had been told by her grandfather, who in turn had heard it from the droid 68-RKO who was an eye witness), Kenobi helped Captain Quasar defend his pleasure cruiser bound for Alderaan in 21 BBY. When approached by a group of hostile Merson pirates in the Merson asteroid belt, Captain Quasar asked Kenobi, who was a passenger aboard the cruiser, for his assistance. Kenobi quickly discovered that someone aboard the pleasure cruiser had installed a signaling beacon aboard the ship that informed the pirates of its whereabouts.Silent Drifting Using the Force as his guide, Kenobi moved the ship into the asteroid field, in order to outmaneuver the Merson Pirates. The strategy was a success, and Kenobi and the ship's crew managed to destroy the pirate vessels, using the pleasure cruiser's two standard energy cannons. In the meantime, the beacon had been located in the ship's lounge, and an angry mob of passengers suspected the shady character, Augustus Tryll, a criminal that Kenobi had conversed with prior to the Merson attack. Tryll had been impressed by the Jedi's handling of an aggressive drunk and had offered him some Deltron spice. The mob suspected Tryll because it turned out that his spice fermentation device radiated microwaves that were detected by the pirates. As the mob approached Tryll, Kenobi objected to their accusations, arguing that they had no evidence that Tryll was aware that the device worked as a sort of beacon for the pirates. This caused the mob to accuse Kenobi of conspiring with Tryll and the Merson Pirates. Faced with an angry mob, threatening to kill him and Tryll, Kenobi drew his lightsaber. Tryll tried in vain to goad Kenobi into cutting down the angry mob, but Kenobi refused and used it to destroy the fermentation device instead. This caused the mob to back down and leave Tryll and the Jedi alone. As Tryll fell to his knees and offered his thanks, Kenobi declined his gratitude and retired to his cabin, arguing that he wanted to finish the journey in peace. Imperial arrest and trial Duel in the Coruscant mining refinery Arriving on Coruscant, Kenobi immediately contacted Anakin and asked to meet with him in private. Skywalker agreed to speak with him at an old mining facility just outside Imperial City. After entering the facility and finding his former student waiting for him, Kenobi admitted to Skywalker that he knew the young Jedi was falling down a dark path. Not denying it, the Jedi Master attempted to reason with Skywalker by telling him that a life consumed with anger would only lead him down a road filled with even more bitterness. Skywalker responded by saying that he didn't have time nor cared to hear another one of his mentor's "hypocritical speeches" and claimed he knew full well what he was doing. Kenobi then brought up Skywalker's father, saying he'd be ashamed of his son. The young Jedi responded in anger by punching his mentor in the face, then offered to let him go, but Kenobi refused, drawing his lightsaber. Skywalker responded in kind and the duel began. Their bout in the control room of the complex deactivated the energy shield protecting the settlement, so when their fight spread to the collection arms of the mining facility, they were forced to dodge a rain of fire. While they were fighting, a nearby explosion caused the structure to weaken and eventually collapse and break loose, forcing Skywalker off the balcony the two stood on to the ground below. After he exchanged his parting words, Kenobi left his former student for dead. Believing that Anakin was dead, Kenobi left the facility just minutes before Atha Prime and his security guards arrived at the premise. Prime and his troops rescued the Dark Lord's pupil in training from what was almost a horrific demise. Aftermath After leaving Coruscant, Kenobi went back home to Alderaan. There, Kenobi confirmed Deak's story about his brother's fall to the dark side to Bail and Zara Organa, and his wife. Because of the danger now presented to them, Kenobi suggested to Organa and his royal daughter that he and his family take Luke to his half-brother Owen Lars and his wife Beru on Tatooine. Seeing no other better option, everyone agreed. Organa meanwhile would keep her daughter Leia and raise her on Alderaan. Deakon Skywalker, however, planned to blend in on Corellia, his girlfriend's homeworld. As they prepared to go their separate ways, Kenobi promised the children's mother that he'd watch over Luke. Slightly prior to going to Tatooine, Kenobi traveled with an infant Luke to Dagobah and briefly visited his old teacher, Minch Yoda, to tell him all of what had transpired over the last decade. Personality and traits Ben Kenobi was loyal, dedicated and possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit, yet he dealt with a lot of emotional anxiety in his youth. Yoda said that there was much defiance in him, but spoke very highly of him nonetheless. As a young Jedi Knight, Kenobi was cynical, though wise beyond his years. His humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. In many ways, he represented the strength of the old Jedi Order: steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet The Negotiator. Despite his good intentions, Kenobi was not above trickery and manipulation to accomplish his goals and many who crossed paths with him would say that he was a talented liar. Additionally, Kenobi was also known to be an accomplished storyteller and tall-tale artist. While living in the Jundland Wastes in his later years, he appeared as a kindly, drunken and eccentric old hermit to those not familiar with the ways of the Jedi. In his final days, Kenobi retained his traits of patience and foresight as well as gaining some of the boldness reminiscent of his youth. Kenobi often thought out plans and strategies rather than leaping into action. He would usually place his hand on his chin or stroke his beard as he thought. This was a common trait of the Jedi Master, one that his apprentice Anakin Skywalker did not practice very often. Because of his being exposed to exotic elements on Tatooine, an aged Kenobi possessed a weathered and cracked appearance, although it was set off by his piercing silver beard and toupee that he wore as he got older. Powers and abilities Despite his preference for diplomacy, Ben Kenobi was a very capable swordsmen and considered by some to be one of the best Force-users in Jedi history. Master Kenobi proved himself to be a great military strategist, which resulted in his attaining the rank of High General and eventually the title of Obi-Wan (OB-1) was bestowed upon him by Bail Organa of Alderaan. He personally led his troops to many famous victories on worlds such as ?, ? and ?, as well as countless others. His persuasive demeanor earned him the moniker of "The Negotiator," and his tactical skills allowed the Alderaanian armed forces to minimize casualties during many of their battles. His strategic ability was also shown in his lightsaber combat. Applying the principles of Soresu and Sokan, he often took advantage of his superior defensive capabilities and position on the battlefield to win his battles with as little effort exhausted as possible. He used this particular strategy to tire his former apprentice out and defeat him in 20 BBY. Lightsaber training Force powers Though Kenobi focused largely on lightsaber combat he was also very skilled and powerful in use of the Force. He was trained in use of the Mind trick, Force persuasion and the more advanced Dominate Mind skill. Kenobi also eventually learned the ability to become a spirit after death. He would later put this skill to good use, guiding and counseling Luke Skywalker during the Rebellion. Appearances *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Republic Army generals Category:Kenobi family Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Force ghosts Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Tatooine Category:Inhabitants of Dagobah Category:Authors Category:Former Jedi Category:Alderaanian military officers Category:Farmers Category:Alderaanian Resistance members Category:OB Squadron personnel